You'll be in my heart
by Kate84
Summary: This is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. Doug is in Seattle while Carol lives in Chicago with Tess and Kate. One day the twins go swimming and that's the last time anyone sees them alive. This story is based on a real crime that happened in Norway
1. Default Chapter

You'll Be In My Heart  
  
Note: This fan fic is not a regular fic. A year ago there was a tragedy in Norway where two girls at the ages of 8 and 10 were raped and killed. This has shaken everyone in Norway and that's why I decided to dedicate this fic to them.   
The most of it is true but I have done a couple of changes.  
The title is one of my favourite songs from the movie Tarzan, and the song will be used though the whole fic, by Phil Collins. I think the lyric goes great along with the content.  
As usual I do not owe the characters, I've just borrowed them for fun.  
  
  
"Kate! Tess! Breakfast's ready!" Carol sat by the table when the twins came running down.   
  
"Finally Friday. This week has been one of the slowest since Christmas", Kate said and drank her juice while Tess nodded along.   
"Yeah, I know. I can't wait till our summer vacation and when we can go swimming in Pontague".   
  
"Don't forget to eat. The school bus will be here any minute", Carol reminded them.   
  
"When are you going to work today, mum?" Tess asked.   
  
"In an hour and I won't be home before around 6.00 pm. If you are hungry when you come home, you can warm up the rest of the pizza from yesterday".  
  
Ten minutes later the school bus came and the twins left. Carol watched the news before she left for work. At County Carter was taking care of an elderly woman who thought she was Madonna when Carol came.   
  
"Hey, Carol. Do you like Madonna?"   
  
"Madonna? No, not particularly. Why?" Carter smiled and looked at the little woman in the wheelchair.   
  
"Just wondering. If you liked Madonna you could take this woman who thinks she's her. At least she could had a nice voice". Carol laughed and headed to the lounge.   
"Good luck, Carter".   
  
In the lounge Mark and Elizabeth were talking with their daughter, Ella.   
  
"Hi, guys", Carol said. "Hey, Ella. Why are you here?" Ella looked at Carol.   
"I'm sick".   
"Well, I should have guessed that". Carol went out followed by Elizabeth.   
  
"She's been complaining about stomach ache the last couple days and we just bought her here to get her checked. So, how are things going with you and the girls. We haven't had so much time to talk since the children were born".   
  
"Yeah, I know. I miss our girls' nights. We're just fine but you look very tired, Elizabeth?"  
"Don't worry. I have natural reasons. If you think 10 years backwards you remember the tiredness". Elizabeth smiled at Carol.   
  
"Oh my God! Are you pregnant?"   
Elizabeth nodded. "Even tough Ella sees Rachel from time to time, we thought she'd like a little brother or a sister. She's 7 years old and the only brother she's got is the cat, so. ."  
  
"That's great, Elizabeth. Congratulations. Does Ella know yet?"   
  
"No, we want to wait a couple of months".  
  
"I'm sure she'll be very glad".  
  
"Dr. Corday, we need you in trauma 1", Chuny said quickly as she disappeared.   
"Ok. I have to go. See you later". Elizabeth went to trauma 1 where Abby needed a surgical consult on a 30 year old man. Carol took a quick look at the board before she ran into Luka.   
"Hey, Carol. I need a nurse in 2. Are you available? ".   
"Sure".  
  
Later when Carol came from Doc Magoo's with Elizabeth, Abby, Luka and Malik, Mark came running out.   
"Hey, guys! We need you! Two GSW coming any minute now".   
"Okay, Mark", Carol said.   
  
"There they come", Mark said when the ambulance came.   
  
"22 years old male, shot in the chest and leg, resuscitated and intubated on the field, BP 160/70, pulse 83".  
Mark and Carol took the patient inside. "Hey, Lydia. Can you page Benton or Corday?"  
"Sure, dr. Greene".  
  
A couple of hours later when Carol came home the twins were on their way out.  
"Hi, girls. Where are you going?"  
"We want to go swimming", Kate explained impatiently.  
"Where?"  
"In Pontague. Julie said the water has the perfect temperature. She was there yesterday".  
Great, Carol thought. The girls wanted to go swimming and, she could barely stay on her feet. "Ok. I'm too tired to come but you can go if you promise to be home by 8. Have you eaten?"  
"Yes, thanks, Mom", Tess hugged her.  
"Yeah, thanks. We left you some pizza. See you later".  
  
Kate and Tess left, and Carol laid on the couch and turned on the TV. She grabbed the mote control and flipped. Ricki Lake, some news, Dawson's Creek, Mickey Mouse, Chicago Hope, Providence. . . Nothing better than hospital series, talk shows with a bunch of screaming people and soap operas. She let Mickey Mouse and Goofy entertain her for less than a minute before she fell asleep.  
She was so exhausted after the last week, and she didn't wake up before a couple of hours later. Carol sat up and looked around. The twins weren't back yet and the clock was almost 11pm. She got up and decided to check the girls' bedroom. It could be possible that they had seen her sleeping on the couch and didn't want to wake her. But there was no one upstairs or else where in the house. Carol started to get scared and rang Mark and Elizabeth.  
"Hi, Mark Greene here".  
"Hi, it's Carol".  
"Oh, hi. What's up?"  
"Have you seen Tess and Kate?"  
"No, not since I picked Ella up from school today. They were talking with some friends. Why do you ask?"  
"When I came home from work they wanted to go swimming, and I said it was ok if they were home by 8pm. I know I'm probably just paranoid but they're usually never late home and it's been three hours".  
"Have you called their friends?"  
"No, I just woke up. I was so tired after work and I. . . ". Carol started to cry. "I'm just so scared".  
"Calm down. Call their friends and I'll be there in 10 minutes".  
"Thanks, Mark".  
"Any time, Carol".  
  
They hung up and while Carol started to call the twins' friends Mark walked in to the bathroom where Elizabeth was giving Ella a bath.  
"Who was it?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Carol. Kate and Tess went swimming and are three hours late".  
"I will play with them", Ella said and spurted water and foam on her parents.  
"Ella! Stop it!"  
"It's fun, Mommy".  
"Not for me. Close your eyes so you don't get soap in your eyes".  
"I'm up late".  
"Yeah, you are. You should been in bed hours ago".  
Ella continued talking. "I want to play with Tess and Kate".  
  
"Not today, maybe tomorrow", Mark looked at his daughter and tried to understand how it would have been if Ella was three hours late on a late Friday night.  
"I better get going. I promised Carol I'd come. For some reason I have a very bad feeling about this".  
"Don't say that, Mark. Hurry up. Say good night to Daddy, Ella".  
"Nighty, Daddy".  
"Good night, Princess. Be good for Mummy now".  
  
Feedback is appreciated. Should I continue?  
You can read part 2 at http://hjem.sol.no/tolea/  
  
  
-kate-  



	2. Just take my hand

You'll Be In My Heart, part 2  
  
By Kate  
  
  
When Mark arrived at Carol's house she was already outside waiting.  
  
"Hi, Carol", Mark got out of the car. "Any news?"  
  
"No. . . None of their friends have seen them either".  
  
Mark could see the fear in Carol's eyes, in fact in her entire face. "Did they say where they were going?"  
  
"They wanted to go swimming in Pontague".  
  
"Then we've got to go there too. Come on".  
  
"Ok".  
  
They got in the car. The atmosphere was tense and it was uncomfortable quiet. Mark turned on the radio.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey. . ", Mark looked at Carol who was crying, "We'll find them". As much he wanted to believe what he said, he couldn't. He knew Kate and Tess, they were never home late and now they'd been gone too long.   
  
Carol wiped her tears. "That's the girls' favourite song. They can watch "Tarzan" and hear that song for hours and still don't get sick of it".  
  
"I know".  
  
Mark parked the car and they started walking. There was trees and bushes everywhere except from where the big lake was. Pontague was a popular family place which was full of people on warm summer days. It was perfect for everyone, sand, grass, shadow, sun, a little beach for the children to play. Carol and Mark walked on the path and as they came deeper in the forest it became darker and darker.  
  
"I can't get the thought of my girls being here in the dark all alone out of my head".  
  
"It doesn't seem like they're around here", He started shouting. "TESS! KATE!"  
  
About an hour later Carol and Mark went back to the car. Mark leaned backwards in the seat. "It's time to call the police"  
  
"Oh God!" Carol cried.  
  
The police came immediately after they got the message. They brought dogs who needed to smell at the twins' clothes. Then they left. As the next hour went by Carol sat quiet on the couch holding the phone waiting it to ring.   
  
  
-------------flashback------------  
  
It was a beautiful day in April. Carol had taken the day off to spend it with the girls, they were almost 4 years old. She'd taken them to an amusement park. Of course Tess and Kate saw other kids fishing little plastic ducks in a tank.  
  
"Mummy, I want to go fishing", Tess took her mother's hand and dragged it after her.  
  
Kate took the other hand and started to dragged too. "Me too".  
  
"Fishing? Where?"  
  
"Over there, silly", Tess said and pointed at a tent.  
  
"Okay".  
  
The twins took Carol to the fishing tent where she bought a round on each. Kate pulled up the first duck. "I got one!"  
  
"So did I". She'd a big smile on her little face.  
  
"When you've got 5 ducks, we'll turn them upside down and count the numbers that's under them. If there are high numbers you'll get a surprise".  
  
"Oh boy!" Tess exclaimed. "I want a surprise".  
  
Later the man summed up their points. "That makes 20", he looked at Kate, "and. . . you've got 19. That means both of you won something".  
  
"A surprise!" both girls burst out.  
  
"Yup! Can you guess?"  
  
"NO!" The girls were too anxious to see what they'd won to guess.  
  
"Alright. What do you think about these?"  
  
The man pulled up two plastic bags with a goldfish in each. Kate wasn't too excited when she saw what it was. "Yuck!"   
Tess, on the other hand, jumped up and down in excitement. "I've got a fishy! I've got a fishy! I've got a fishy!  
  
Kate reached out the bag with the fish in to her sister. "If you want you can have mine too. I prefer popcorn".  
  
Carol smiled as she watched her daughters. "Why don't you want the fishy, Kate?"  
  
"It's yuck!"   
  
She gave Carol the bag and wiped her hands on her jacket, although she never actually touched the fish just the plastic bag.  
  
"A fish is a great pet. It's like having a dog except from not walking it and hiding it in your bed", Carol explained. "You can give it a name too and it can live in your room".  
  
"Okay", Kate said happily and next to her Tess cried. "Oh man!"  
  
When they came home that day Carol found a ball to put the fishes in. "In that way they get company being roommates. What do you want to call them?"  
  
"Is it a girl fish or a boy fish?" Tess asked.  
  
"I'm not sure", Carol laughed. "That's you to decide".  
  
"Let's see". Tess, the more eager one, started. "My fish is a girl and I'll call her Goldie".  
  
"Okay, Goldie. Up in the boll with you". Carol put the fish in the ball and Goldie   
started to swim around and explore her new home. "What about you, Kate?"  
  
"Lenny".  
  
Carol put Lenny with Goldie. "So, it's a boy fish, then?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
Goldie and Lenny were parked on a table in the twins' room. Then Carol decided to start preparing dinner (she ordered pizza). When she walked in to the bathroom, she saw Kate and Tess playing with boats in the bathtub from the outside.   
"Hey, guys! What have I said about taking a bath alone?"  
  
"We're not doing anything wrong", Kate said and sat up a sad puppy face.  
  
Carol smiled. "I didn't say you were, sweetie". Then she suddenly saw an empty fish ball on the floor. "Girls, where are Lenny and Goldie?"  
  
"They're taking a bubble bath", Tess said.  
  
"Yeah", Kate continued, "They should soon be finished. We haven't seen them since we put them in there. I wonder why".  
  
Tess nodded. "Me too".  
  
Carol grabbed the fish ball and tried to take away some of the foam. Apparently the girls had used a couple of bottles of foam so seeing something in it was hard. After a little searching Carol finally found the two goldfishes. Of course, they weren't moving very much. Tess looked worried.  
  
"Why don't they move, Mummy?"  
  
Carol shook her head. She knew this would break her daughters' hearts.  
  
"Are they sleeping?" Kate looked at the dead fishes, unaware of the truth.  
  
"No, honey. I'm afraid not. Goldie and Lenny are in heaven now".  
  
"Why?" Kate wanted to know.  
  
"They didn't like the bath too much".   
  
"Oh", Tess said thoughtfully. "So, fishies don't take baths?"  
  
"No". She kissed her oldest daughter. "Fishies die when they take bubble baths"  
  
Kate looked at her fish. "I'm sorry, Lenny".  
  
  
-----------end flashback--------------------  
  
"Carol?" Mark tried to get contact but she was totally gone. He'd been upstairs in the toilet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you. . . ", he hesitated, ". . . have you told Doug yet?"  
  
"Oh God! No, I. . I. . I'm scared on how he'll react".  
  
"How he'd react?" Mark sat down next to her on the couch and took her hand.  
  
"Angry, and he'll probably hate me and want be to die".  
  
"Carol, stop saying things like this. Blaming you never crossed my mind and that will be the last thing Doug will think about too. You have to tell him before he sees it at the news or in the paper".  
  
"Yeah, you're right".  
  
She dialled Doug's number and it rang twice before she could hear the familiar voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Doug. It's Carol". She trembled when she spoke. How on earth was she going to tell him that his daughters were missing?  
  
"Oh, hi Carol. How are you?"  
  
"Not too good".  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Carol could feel the tears flume down her cheeks. "It's the girls".   
"What? Have something happened to them?" He could hear that Carol had trouble talking. It was just like she was crying. "Carol?"  
Unable to speak Carol turned to Mark who sat next to in the couch. "I can't, Mark. Can you to it?"  
Mark shook his head. "No, you've got to do this on your own but I'll sit here with you". He took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Carol? Are you ok? What have happened?"  
  
Carol took a deep breath and while she cried she began to talk. "The girls are missing. The police are searching after them now. They've been doing that the last couple of hours, and I. . I. . I'm sorry, Doug. I'm so sorry".   
  
She couldn't say another word, the crying made her mouth to fail and all she  
managed was to cry. In Seattle Doug was in shock. He turned the TV on and flipped  
through the channels before he stopped on CNN. "Oh God". There was an interview  
with one of the policemen.  
"Is there any signs of what have might happened to the two girls?" the reporter asked  
constable Gardner.  
  
"We're not sure yet. We've found something but if that has something with the  
disappearing or not, is still uncertain".  
  
"Have you any ideas of what could have happened?"   
  
"No, not yet, however, the girls have been missing since 11pm yesterday, and they  
were suppose to be back from their swimming at 8pm so it's not impossible they have  
been exposed for something criminal. We'll know more later".  
  
"Don't you usually hold the searching back until it has been 24 hours?"  
  
"Yes, usually we do, but when the persons are so young as these girls we have  
other rules"  
  
Doug turned the volume down. As he saw the police and other people on TV  
searching in the bushes and in the lake, Doug started to panic.  
  
"Carol! Listen to me". Carol could hear he was about to cry. "I'll be there as soon as I can. If I'm lucky I'll get a flight to night, if I'm not, I'll call you but I'm coming whether you like it or not".   
  
'Ok' was the only word Carol was able to say. When they'd hung up, she put her face in her hands. Why couldn't someone tell her something? The police had been searching for nearly 1 1/2 hour without any signs of Tess and Kate.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,   
Deep inside us  
We're not that different that all  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued? 


	3. Up in the sky

You'll be in my heart, part 3, "UP IN THE SKY"  
  
Meanwhile Carol was sitting home waiting for news from the police, Doug tried to get a flight. After talking to Carol on the phone, he'd put some clothes in a bag and jumped in the car. At the airport he tried to get booked in on the next flight but that was easier said than done.  
  
"Please. You've got to help me. I need to go to Chicago as soon as possible".  
  
"I'm sorry but we're booked in. You have to take the next flight".  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do? It's an emergency!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Next!" The lady seemed very cold.  
  
"No, no! Please. It's not like you think. It really is an emergency".  
  
"If you don't mind, there's people behind you waiting".  
  
"Look, this is not like my dog having puppies". He'd realised that the only way he could get to Chicago with the next flight was by telling the truth. If she'd watched the news she'd heard about what had happened in Chicago. "Have you heard about the two girls who's missing in Chicago?"  
  
"Yes, of course I have. I really hope they find them in good shape, now if you'd excuse me. I have to continue working and right now you're preventing me".  
  
"For heaven's sake!" Doug yelled. Everyone in the queue looked at him but he didn't care. As he spoke he could feel the tears coming. "It's my daughters the whole Chicago police are looking for. Do you know how that feels? Everywhere there's a TV, they mention the disappearing of my little girls and how bad it looks. Do you now understand why I need a flight to Chicago tonight and why I can't wait?"   
  
The lady behind the desk nodded and booked him in on first class with businessmen. Before Doug left she said she was sorry and hoped the best for him and his family.   
  
An hour later the plane was in the air. Doug was sitting by the window staring out although there wasn't much to see. In the seat next to him one of the businessmen sat watching him. It was a long flight and he thought it would be great to have someone to talk to.  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
Doug turned to the man. "Not really".   
  
"You don't look to good either. I'm Phil Patterson". He reached his hand to Doug.  
  
Doug took Phil's hand. "I'm Doug Ross".  
  
"So", Phil continued, "were you in Seattle doing business?"  
  
Doug shook his head. "No, I live there".  
  
"Oh. So, what brings you to Chicago then?"  
  
"Family".  
  
"Yeah, family's great". Phil smiled and leaned backwards in the seat. He constantly had his suitcase on his lap, holding it. "I travel a lot but when I'm home with my wife and four kids I can't think of something better. Do you have children?"  
  
Phil's question tore him apart inside. Yes, he had kids but they were missing. They'd been gone for 6 hours now and no one knew where they were or if they were alive. He nodded as an answer to the question.   
  
" Many?"  
  
"Two".  
  
"How old are they?"  
  
"Nine".   
  
"Both of them?"   
  
He's an excellent speaker, Doug thought . "They're twins".   
  
"Boys or girls, or one of each?"  
  
"Girls". Wouldn't he never stop talking? Doug didn't want be rude so he let the man continue talking.  
  
"Well, I have three boys and a girl. The girl is the youngest one but she is almost as tough as her big brothers. Since you're flying to Chicago in family business, why are you flying alone?"  
  
For some reason Doug didn't told the guy to shut up. Maybe he needed to tell someone about what he felt right now. The phone call with Carol was eating him up inside. He still remembered her voice and how she sounded when she told him that Tess and Kate were missing. Already now he knew that that would stay in his mind forever. Perhaps it would help if he talked to the man about it.  
  
"I live alone in Seattle. My daughters live in Chicago with their mother".  
  
"Sorry to hear that, mate. Divorced?"  
  
"No, we never married. I lost my job and moved to Seattle where I got a new job".  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"As a Paediatrician at a local hospital".  
  
"Aah, so you're a doctor".  
  
"Yeah". He'd never thought it but talking to Phil really helped. The chance of meeting him again was small so he decided to continue the conversation. "A year later I'd moved, my ex-girlfriend called and told me I was a father of twin girls".  
  
"Were you happy?"  
  
"I think I was but also shocked. You see, when we were together we tried for a baby but Carol, my ex-girlfriend, never got pregnant. Not until I left. She have told me she discovered it a month later".  
  
"Why didn't she come with you?"  
  
"She didn't want to".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure. She had a whole life there while the only thing I had was her. When I look back now I realise how stupid I was. I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her".   
  
"What about the your girls?"  
  
"We decided to keep going like we were but that I could come visit them whenever I wanted. I see them almost every weekend".  
  
"Have they visited you sometimes?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Carol and I are really good friends but we've decided not to live together. Over the years the girls have accepted the fact that they have a mother and a father on each side of the country".  
  
"What are they names?"  
  
Doug hesitated whether he should answer or not. "Kate and Tess".  
  
"Beautiful names. They sound familiar. Where on earth have I heard those names before?"  
  
Doug knew he couldn't ignore the subject now. "On the news?"  
  
"Yes, there it was. Poor girls and their family, they must be. . .Oh my God!" Phil exclaimed realising it all. "Is it your Kate and Tess who's missing?"  
  
Doug looked at Phil and nodded sadly. He felt he was about to cry. "Carol called me nearly two hours ago. She barely managed to tell me that our little girls were missing. Luckily one of our friends is with her. He's the girls' Godfather and he loves them too".  
  
For the first time Phil didn't know what to say and it was unbelievable quiet.   
  
"No matter what happens", he eventually said, "you'll be in my heart".   
  
This made Doug think. What did he mean with that?  



	4. Memories

You'll be in my heart, part 4, "MEMORIES"  
  
When he opened his eyes he saw clouds. Where was he? He looked around. As he saw a stewardess selling snacks he realised he still was in the air on the plane. But where was that guy, Phil?   
He sure wasn't sitting next to him babbling on and asking questions. In the seat next to him, where this Phil Patterson was sitting only a few seconds ago, an elderly man was snoring loudly.   
Doug looked around but there was no Phil anywhere.   
Where'd he gone? he thought.   
If it was just a dream why where he on a plane to Chicago 5am? He opened his bag. Didn't he bring the newspaper? Yes, there it was. When he looked at the front page he realised it wasn't a dream, not all of it, this Phil thing was still bothering him tough.   
On the front of the paper there was a large picture of the twins and there was written "missing" above.   
Doug could feel the pain in his heart. He looked at the picture remembering when it was taken.  
  
--------------flashback----------------  
  
Once when Carol, Kate and Tess were visiting him in Seattle, they'd decided to take a bush walk. The girls were about 7 years.   
  
"Daddy, Mummy, I'm tired". Tess stopped and sat down on a big stone.  
  
"Yeah, me too", Kate said and sat down next to her sister.  
  
Both Carol and Doug turned around looking at their daughters.   
  
"I know you are but it's not that far away from home. We'll be there any minute now", Carol said.  
  
Tess looked at her parents with sad puppy eyes and curled her lips like she was about to cry even though she wasn't. "I'm still tired".  
  
"Ok. You know what we're going to do?" Doug asked.  
  
"No".  
  
"What about we take a picture of you that we can send to your grandmas? They'll be very happy to get a picture of their favourite grandchildren".  
  
Kate got up. "Okay. What do we have to do?"  
  
"Sit next to each other on the stone, smile and say 'cheese'".  
  
"That's so boring, Daddy", Tess tried to explain her father  
  
"Well, say Doug's the coolest Daddy is the whole world then".  
  
When Doug said those words Carol interrupted. "Calm down, you!" she laughed and turned to the girls. "Why don't you show your grandmas how strong you are for instance?"  
  
Both girls brightened up. "Yeah!" Kate cried. "Then they'll see how strong we are and that we can survive everything".  
  
"Exactly. Because we have powers no one else have, and we'll never die", Tess continued.  
  
Doug took the camera ready to take the picture. "Let us see some muscles, girls! Is that it? Come on. I know there's a lot of muscles in you two".  
  
Tess and Kate smiled at the camera as they tensed their muscles.   
  
------------------end flashback----------------  
  
The picture turned out to be a great picture, in fact one of the best he'd taken of the twins together. It was both Carol's and his favourite picture of their two daughters. He'd gotten it enlarged and framed, and now it was hanging in his bedroom in that way that he could fall asleep every night watching his girls. He could feel a tear flume down on his cheek.   
  
"Sir, are you alright?" the stewardess asked as she passed him.  
  
"I'm. . I'm okay. When do we arrive in Chicago?"  
  
"About an hour".  
  
"Thanks".  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
In Chicago Carol couldn't stay still. She walked around in the living room a couple of times before she went to the bathroom a few second and then heading to the kitchen and the living room again. The pain she felt inside only became bigger. Mark , who'd decided to stay with Carol till the twins were back, tried to calm her down, unsuccessfully. He knew that no matter what he'd say would help her. Not knowing anything made her restless. She wanted to go looking after the girls but the police wouldn't let her. They said she could come later. She had to stay at home waiting. Carol was sitting at the couch looking at a picture of Tess and Kate when the doorbell rang. She ran immediately to the door.  
  
"Doug!" she exclaimed before hugging him. He dropped his bag and took her in his arms.  
  
"Oh Carol!!"  
  
"I'm so sorry. . . I'm sorry. . . ", she cried having her head on his shoulder.   
  
"It's not your fault, Carol. Don't ever think that".  
  
They stood there a while hugging before they managed to face reality. Hugging each other wasn't helping very much.  
  
Doug took Carol's hand and led her to the couch. "Now, tell me in every detail. What happened?"  
  
"I didn't come home from work before 6pm and I was just sooo tired. The girls wanted to go swimming and I said they could if they were home by 8pm. Then I fell asleep only a minute after they'd left and didn't wake up before 11pm".   
  
"And they still weren't home?"  
  
"No".  
  
"Continue, Carol".  
  
"Well, after waking up I checked their room in case they'd seen me sleeping and didn't want to wake me. You see, they have done that before but they weren't home and then I called Mark and Elizabeth, and Mark came".  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He went home to get some clean clothes and to see Ella and Elizabeth before came back. Anyway, none of their friends had seen them and then we went looking in Pontague but it was no one there. It was 00. 30 am when we called the police and they've been looking since. They didn't allow me to participate in the searching. All I can do is to stay here and wait".  
  
"They say that for a reason, Carol", he wiped away some of her tears.  
  
"I. . I know".  
  
"Look, let's have something to eat and then we'll go down there".   
  
"I'm so scared, Doug. If something has happened to them I'll never forgive myself".  
  
"I'm scared too but you've got to stop saying it's your fault because it's not".  
  
"But, Doug. . ". She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
He took a finger on her lips. "Don't ".  
  
After forcing some food down they drove to Pontague where the police now owed the place. There were little orange men everywhere in the bushes and on boats on the lake. Carol realised that her favourite place in Chicago now was her nightmare. The girls had loved the place since they were little but now it was frightening just hearing the place's name. The place that used to be a quiet and unknown family place was now known in every home in America.   
  
"Hey, any news yet?" Doug asked one of the officers.  
  
"Unfortunately not. Who are you, if I may ask?"  
  
"The girls' father. Doug Ross".  
  
"I'm sorry. You have all my best wishes even though this looks even more bad as the hours have gone by".  
  
"I know".  
  
The officer could see how afraid and sad Doug was and he felt sorry for him and Carol. Not knowing where one's children is must be the worst experience parents can have.  
After being there a couple of hours, without any sign of Kate and Tess, Doug got Carol in the car and they drove home.   
As the hours went by, Saturday morning became Saturday night. The girls had now been missing for 24 hours. Carol and Doug had barely slept at all that night. They were sitting in the kitchen talking, constantly watching and waiting the phone to call. Carol had told the others at County not to call her because she was afraid she'd not get an important message if the phone was in use.  
  
"Do you remember that time when the girls were about 4 ½ and asked us where babies come from?"  
  
"Yeah. . ", Carol said, almost whispering, ". . I remember".  
  
  
----------------flashback----------------------------  
  
"Mummy, Daddy, where do babies come from?" Kate asked.  
  
"Um. . well. . I. . So, you want to know where babies come from?" Doug trembled surprised over Kate's so sudden question.  
  
"That's the question. Give me the answer", Kate said.  
  
Tess joined them. "Come on, Daddy. Where do babies come from?"  
  
"Well, you know that. . . that. . . um. . ".  
  
"Daddy! Where do babies come from!" Both girls were impatient.  
  
"Okay", Doug started, "You know that to make a baby there have to be a Mummy and a Daddy, right?"  
  
Kate nodded. "Yeah, but what do they do?"  
  
"They. . .they. . Why don't you girls ask your mother while I make dinner".   
  
Carol grabbed his hand and made him sit. "You're not going anywhere, mister. Girls, a Mummy and a Daddy. . . Well, when a man and a woman want a baby they make one", she said hoping the conversation was over now she'd answer a part of the question.  
  
"How?" Kate asked.  
  
Doug looked at the girls before he looked at Carol and then the girls again. "How?"  
He repeated.   
  
"You heard her", Carol laughed. "She wants to know how. Tell them, Doug".  
  
"Yeah, tell us, Daddy", Tess said.  
  
"You know what? I'm really getting hungry. Why don't we make dinner?" Doug asked trying to get away with it.  
  
Kate shook her head. "No! Come on, Daddy! We know you know!"  
  
Doug took a deep breath before continuing what he barely had began. "Ok, here it goes. When a man and a woman love each other very much the man asks the woman if she wants to get a baby and when she says yes, they get one".  
  
"We already know that, Daddy. How do they get the baby?" Kate said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, girls. You have a right to know. I'll tell you. Come here".  
  
He lifted the girls on his laps. Carol looked a little nervous at him. "Doug, you're not going to tell them, are you?".  
  
"Every little detail", he said jokily.  
  
"Doug!"  
  
"Don't worry. Well, one more try. When a man and a woman love each other they can have a baby if they both want to. . and", he said quickly before Kate and Tess managed to interrupt him, "they get the baby by loving each other. It's very simple and that's not always good because sometimes a man and a woman get a baby when they don't want it too".  
  
Tess thought about it a little. "Did you and Mummy want us to come?"  
  
"Of course", Doug said and kissed her and Kate.  
  
"Were you happy?"  
  
"We've never been so happy before, sweetie", Carol said and smiled at her daughters.   
  
"Why?" Kate wanted to know.  
  
"The 4 year old period really is the big why age", Carol laughed. "Because you're special, that's why".  
  
Tess brightened up. "We are?"  
  
Doug tickled her. "Sure you are. You are two of a kind".   
  
"Alright!!!" Kate burst out smiling. She started laughing and then Doug began tickling her. Then Tess had started tickling Doug, and soon they all lay on the floor tickling each other and laughing.   
  
-------------------------end flashback----------------------------  
  
"We had a great day, didn't we?" Doug said.  
  
"Yeah, we did".   
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
--------------------------------------------  



	5. You Must Be Strong

You'll be in my heart, part 5, "You Must Be Strong"  
  
There was no sign of Kate and Tess, and as the hours went by almost everyone knew that there wasn't much hope now. The police didn't look for two frightened girls anymore, they were looking for two bodies. Sunday afternoon Doug and Carol drove to Pontague. There they were a couple of hours. Since night to Saturday there had come over 20 more volunteers and even more wanted to help but the police didn't need everyone. Carol was sitting on a bench near one of the police tents. Suddenly she heard one of the volunteers speak to one of the policemen.  
  
"I didn't mean it. I just walked up in the bushes and suddenly I felt something under my feet. I didn't mean to trample on them. It was an accident".   
  
"Don't worry", an other voice said, "call Porter and Johnson".  
  
"OK".  
  
Carol ran into the tent where the two men were. "What?! Have you seen anything! Tell me! Please, tell me!!"  
  
"You have to go out. You have to go out now." The men took Carol outside and told her to sit down. Then he called someone before the ambulances came. Carol could see the paramedics come out with two gurneys. They headed to the bushes and disappeared. She ran to Doug who took her in his arms.  
  
"Doug, they've found something. I heard two men talk and one of them had found something. Oh, Doug! I'm so scared!" Big, crocodile tears were streaming down her face as she cried. Doug held her even tighter, and for the first time in years something wet came from his eyes. Tears.   
  
When they looked up they saw the paramedics with the two gurneys. The police was following them. They all seemed very sad, and Doug could see that some of them were crying. Two policemen came towards them.  
  
"We've found them", one of them said. He was obviously not handling this very well. But who did?  
  
Carol started to cry again. "No, no! Oh God!!"  
  
The other policeman continued. "I'm afraid. . . . they're dead. I'm so sorry".  
  
"What now?" Doug barely managed to speak.  
  
"We'll take their bodies to the hospital for an autopsy".   
  
Carol almost collapsed. Her nightmare had become true. Doug helped her over to the bench. She could barely walk, the crying took over hand. She'd never see her girls' beautiful smiles or hear them laugh and fight ever again. They were dead. Gone.  
  
"Please, Doug. Say it's a dream. Please. . . ", she couldn't speak because of her crying. Doug hugged her while he also began to cry. This time his face was full of tears. The girls were gone. Forever.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
At County the whole staff tried to watch the news as often as possible between the patients. There was always one by the TV. Suddenly it came extra news.  
  
"Hey, guys! Over here! It's extra news. Maybe they have found something!" Jerry shouted and everyone came running.  
  
"Here's some extra news in the Pontague-case. After searching in almost 38 hours a volunteer found the missing Kate and Tess Hathaway Ross hidden in the bushes. The police will not comment anything yet, except f that the girls have been stabbed and killed. They'll now be sent to autopsy. Pontague has now been closed for further investigations. More news later".  
  
"Oh my God", Kerry said.  
  
The whole staff was in shock and most of them began to cry. Suddenly Carter felt terribly pain in his entire body, and for a minute he experienced the stabbing all over again. He couldn't breath and he started to sweat and hyperventilate. Malucci saw what happened.  
  
"Hey, Carter. Are you OK?"  
  
Carter shook his head. "Can't. . .br. . brea. . . breath. . ."  



	6. This Bond Between Us

You'll be in my heart, part 6, "THIS BOND BETWEEN US"  
  
With help from Jing-Mei, Malucci got Carter on a bed. He saw that Carter was in a lot of pain but he knew it all was psychological.   
  
"John! John! Do you hear me? Jing-Mei examined Carter. "Abby!"  
  
"Yeah?" Abby said.  
  
" Give him oxygen 15 l/h per mask. We've got to help him breath. He really is having problems. I thought he was over it".  
  
Abby shook her head. "No, he will always remember it, but what have happened to Kate and Tess just reminded him of it too much. Poor Carol and Doug. This is just so. . .so. . It's so terrible that I can't even put words on it. 9 years ago I delivered Kate. She almost died and so did Carol. But later everything were fine with both girls and Carol. I remember everything as it was yesterday. How she was in love with 'the epidural man'. 9 years ago I helped them into the world and now they're gone. It's unbelievable".  
  
"This is going to be tough for everyone. Those two girls know. . . ". Jing-Mei started but sadly remembered that Tess and Kate were dead. ".. knew everyone in the entire hospital. They kept running out from day care as often as they got the chance".   
  
"Yeah, they were great girls", Abby said almost laughing as she remembered when Kate and Tess ran away from day care to watch all the action down stairs where their mother worked.   
  
  
---------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------  
  
"Tell me when the coast is clear", Kate whispered to Tess who was looking for annoying adults.   
  
"Now!" Tess began to run followed by her sister.  
  
Since they were 2 they'd from time to time ran away so by the age of 5 they were practically experts. They knew exactly where to crawl and where it was safe to walk. When they passed the admin. desk outside day care they headed to the elevator. After being on the run a couple of times they now knew which floor the ER was. They had ended up at the morgue once but when they'd discovered where they were, they'd run into the elevator again and tried the other floors.   
  
"Tess, there's a nurse! Hide!" Kate said and hid behind two big plants while Tess crawled under a chair. When the nurse was gone, they continued their tour.  
  
"That was close", Tess laughed. "I hope there's no one in the elevator".   
  
As Tess wished the elevator was empty and both girls ran in it and pushed the button, which lead them down to the ER. When the door opened again they could see people running everywhere.   
  
"Look!" Tess pointed. "There's Uncle Mark!"  
  
"Don't worry. He's busy with sick people. Come on, maybe Jerry can show us  
pictures", Kate said and took her sister's hand.   
  
Tess and Kate crawled on their way to the admin. desk but when they didn't see a person there two sad puppy faces looked at each other. "No Jerry", Kate informed Tess who got upset. "Oh man!"  
  
"The lounge?" Kate asked, and Tess nodded.   
  
They took a quick look around after grown-ups before running into the lounge, where the TV was. Tess jumped up in the couch followed by her sister who had found the remote control and started to flip through the channels.   
  
"Where are the cartoons?" Tess asked impatiently.   
  
"I don't know", Kate replied.  
  
Without thinking about getting caught Kate began to shout to the TV. "Hey! Stupid TV! Where are the cartoons! I know you're hiding them!   
  
"Show us some cartoons you stupid. . little. . . big. . ugly. . grown up- tv", Tess continued yelling.  
  
Carol was standing by the admin. desk with Abby, Carter and Haleh when she heard two too familiar voices.   
"What's that?" Haleh asked  
  
"Oh man! Not again", Carol said and headed to the lounge followed by the three others. When they entered the room, the first thing they could see were the twins standing by the TV talking and screaming at it. They were pretty mad.   
  
"No matter how much you yell at it, the TV doesn't listen".   
  
Both Tess and Kate stopped screaming when they heard their mother's voice. Tess looked at Kate. "Busted". They both turned around, looking not too happy about being caught so soon.   
  
"Hi, Mommy", Tess said and put on her cutest smile that she knew her mother usually fell for, however this time it didn't work.   
  
"This is the fifth time you run away from day care this week and it's only Tuesday. I'm sick of you running away all the time". She led the girls out from the lounge.  
  
"Are you very mad, Mommy?" Tess asked. Even though it didn't work the last time, Tess again tried to get her mother feel sorry for her. This time by putting on a sad puppy face.   
  
Carol looked down at her daughter. "No, I'm not very mad, but why do you have to run away from day care all the time?"  
  
"Because we want to be with you", Kate said, curling her lips trying to do Tess' puppy face.  
  
"I'm with you almost all the time except when I'm working".  
  
"Why can't you just quit working, then?" Tess asked.  
  
Carol stopped and knelt in front of Kate and Tess. "Look, girls. I have told you this thousand of times. I have to work so we get money. What happens if we don't have money?"  
  
"Homicide: Life on the street", Tess grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that is. ." Carol stopped. "Homicide: Life on the street"? What have Jerry shown you now?"  
  
"Nothing", Tess said quickly. "We just watched it in the lounge last time we came that far".  
  
Kate continued. "Yeah, usually we get caught on our way out of the elevator but this time and last time we got it all the way to the lounge with the big TV".  
  
"Well, if I don't get to work because you keep running away from day care, we'll be "Homicide: Life on the street". Got it?"  
  
"Oh no! I like our house!" Tess cried.  
  
"Yeah, me too! Come on, Tess. Let's go back to day care! Go to work, Mommy!"  
  
The twins began running in the direction of the elevator. Carol smiled happily as she followed them. Hopefully this was the last time they would run away, at least for a while.  
  
----------------------------End flashback------------------------------------   
  
  
Meanwhile Jing-Mei and Abby tried to help Carter, Carol and Doug had come home again, this time knowing their little girls were dead. Their girls would never smile or laugh again.   
  
"I should have protected them more, I should never have let them go swimming all by themselves, I should…." Carol cried but was interrupted by Doug.  
  
"Stop saying those things, Carol. There's nothing you should have done. You did everything what a good mother would have done". He took Carol and his arms and they both stood crying on each other's shoulders.   
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"If I was a good mother then why the hell are they dead now?"  
  
"Shhh, calm down, Carol"  
  
"No! I'm not going to calm down! Kate and Tess are dead! My little girls are dead, Doug, and I'm never going to hug them, or kiss them or tell them how much I love them ever again. Someone stole my daughters away from me…and…and." Carol wasn't able to say another word. All she could do now was cry. No matter how much she wanted to hope it was all a dream and that the girls would come running down the stairs fighting or laughing, she knew it was over. They would never sleep in their beds or watch Tarzan, their favourite movie, anymore. "Tarzan….", she said to herself.  
  
Last Christmas Doug had bought them a karaoke player and Tess and Kate loved it, especially singing their favourite song from Tarzan, "You'll be in my heart". Carol wiped her tears while she ran upstairs in to Tess' room where she'd seen it last. When she came down she could see Doug sitting on the couch holding his face in his hands. She put the player on the floor and sat down next to him. Doug took her hand and squeezed it and then he smiled at her through all the tears.   
  
"At least we've got each other", he finally said. Carol nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, we do".  
  
While tears continued fluming down their cheeks, they looked at each other before their lips met. Doug looked at Carol to see her reaction but when he saw she didn't pull herself away, he assumed it was okay. He kissed her once more before he hugged her. "We'll get through this, Carol. We'll get through this, together".  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
---------------------  
  
Don't you listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
we need each other  
to have, to hold  
they'll see in time  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carol looked at Doug and began to sob again. "Yeah, I…I know. I just miss them so much".  
  
"So do I", he said and then he repeated himself, this time whispering while he kissed her on the forehead. "So do I"  



	7. There's no trouble in twin town anymore

You'll be in my heart, part 7, "THERE'S NO TROUBLE IN TWIN TOWN ANYMORE"  
  
As the days went by the investigation continued. In Pontague, a couple of meters away from the police's area, a lot of people had visited and laid flowers, little teddy bears, candles, cards and drawings on the ground, in the memory of Kate and Tess Hathaway Ross.   
  
Mark and Kerry were both present during the autopsy of the girls. After the shocking experience where a lot more than expected was discovered, Mark went to visit Doug and Carol.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Mark asked and entered the house. He could see the pain in their eyes.   
  
"Ok", Carol said.   
  
"As you know, the autopsy was today, and…" Mark began slowly. He knew what he now was going to say would break their hearts even more. "…and unfortunately something else happened before they got killed".  
  
Doug took Carol's hand and held it even tighter. "What is it, Mark?"  
  
"The autopsy showed that they were raped before they got killed. We could see a lot of bruises, which usually means they were fighting against. And everything happened Friday because the temperature was very low when they were found. The rapes and murders happened around 7.00am"   
  
"Oh my God!! No! Please! Say it's not true. Please, Mark!" Carol cried and looked at her friend. When she saw the grave I'm-serious-look, she knew it was true. Her little girls weren't just stabbed to death but also raped. She let her head fall on Doug's shoulder, and he took his hand around her. Doug cried too while burying his face in Carol's hair.  
  
It was very seldom Mark had seen his best friend cry. Even when his father had died and he and Doug went to get his things, he hadn't cried. Mark couldn't and didn't want to imagine what if it was Ella or Rachel that was raped and then killed. He wanted to help his two best friends but didn't know how.   
  
He looked at the table where the newspapers from the last couple of days were lying. On one of the papers there were two pictures of the twins with the text "The girls were hidden in the bushes but the bloody clothes revealed the murders", and on another one was it written with big letters over the whole front page, also this had a picture of the girls: "The police is hunting two men" and in the left corner, next to the picture was it written: "The girls were stabbed and killed". The last paper was from today and had the headline "We've got the murderer in our files".   
  
Mark couldn't believe this was true. He'd never imagined that there would be pictures of Tess and Kate all over the country next to headlines about one of the worse crimes in American history. Only a couple of days ago the twins were alive. It was the first time there was no noise or voices of two happy girls in Carol's house, the house was so quiet and empty that Mark got goose bumps. He looked at his friends. Poor people, he thought. They had now experienced every parent's worse nightmare.   
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he finally asked.   
  
Doug smiled at him through his tears. "Actually yes. Can you do me a favour?"   
  
Mark nodded. "Absolutely. I'll do anything".  
  
"There's nothing you can do here anyway. Go home to Elizabeth and Ella, and spend some time with them. Play tea party with Ella or tell her a story. I also want you to call Rachel. Ask Jennifer if you could have her this weekend or something. Be with your girls, Mark. You never know when it's over. We've lost our girls but you've still got yours".   
  
This made Mark cry. Just by looking at Doug and Carol made him realise how lucky he was. When this was over he'd still have Ella and Rachel but they had lost their children, only after 9 ½ short years. He just hoped they would stay together, helping each other to move on. There was nothing that could get them the twins back but he knew as well as they that it would be easier to get on with their lives together than being on each side of the country. After saying goodbye to his friends, he left.   
  
Carol was sitting quietly on the couch, not saying a word. Doug looked at her from the kitchen. She was so pale and out cried but it still continued streaming tears down her face. He leaned towards the door feeling nothing. His heart was aching and his eyes were filled with tears. When he looked at the kitchen table he saw a trey with an empty plate, a glass with some milk and an eggcup, and his heart started aching even more.  
  
----------------------------Flashback-----------------------------  
  
It was Saturday morning in Seattle. Tess and Kate were visiting him that weekend and had decided to make their father breakfast on his bed. By the age of 4 they thought they knew everything about making a meal.  
  
Tess opened the refrigerator and grabbed an egg from the carton. "Kate, I've got an egg"  
  
"Does Daddy like eggs?" Kate asked while pouring some milk in a glass that she found in the dishwasher. Checking if the glass was clean wasn't on her priority list.   
  
"I don't know", Tess replied. "We pretend he does. Can you find an eggcup in the washer too?"  
  
Kate began to look and picked out one and put it on the trey. "Everything in the washer looks very much like the things we used during dinner. Look, there's my "Bob the Builder" cup and plate.   
  
Not even realising that everything in the dishwasher was the opposite of clean they continued their breakfast preparations. When they finally were finished they tiptoed into Doug's bedroom. Doug, who'd seen everything jumped into his bed pretending to be sleeping.   
  
"Wake up, Daddy!" Kate yelled.   
  
Tess jumped onto Doug and smiled at her "sleeping" father. "It's morning, Daddy. Look alive!" Jumping up and down on his bed next to him made him sit up. "Hi, Daddy".  
  
Kate laid the trey on the bed and jumped into the bed joining her sister and father. "It's breakfast time, Daddy".  
  
"Yeah, I know", Doug said. He sat up and looked at the "food" Kate and Tess had prepared. Why hadn't he turned on the dishwasher last night? He thought. "I see you even have made me an egg?"  
  
"Yeah", Tess nodded. "Eat it, Daddy".  
  
A raw egg didn't tempter him. The girls must have found it in the refrigerator and put it right in the eggcup, thinking it was ready. Hopefully they hadn't eaten eggs themselves. "Great! Have you eaten eggs?"  
  
Both girls shook their heads. "Of course not, Daddy", Kate said. "I don't like eggs".  
  
"Me neither", Tess said smiling. "But you do, don't you, Daddy?"  
  
Doug wasn't too excited to eat a raw egg but breaking his daughter's hearts was the last thing he wanted to do. "Usually", he said. Maybe he could talk him out of it. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, but we only had time to make food for you", Kate said.   
  
"Well", Doug began. "If you don't tell your mother I'll take you to McDonald's for breakfast. How does that sound?"  
  
The girls' eyes shone of happiness and Doug was relieved to skip the egg. "Yippy! Can we go when you have finished eating your egg, Daddy?" Kate asked.   
  
-------------------------End Flashback---------------------------  
  
Doug smiled when he remembered that day. It ended with him eating the egg but he'd convinced the girls to let him boil it first and then they'd gone to McDonald's for breakfast. The next day the girls had flown home to Chicago and later that evening Carol had phoned him wandering why he'd given them hamburgers and fries for breakfast. He knew they couldn't keep a secret. Every time he saw an egg he remembered what Kate had said. "Can we go when you have finished eating your egg, Daddy?" "Can we go when you have finished eating your egg, Daddy?" The words of his youngest daughter stung him in his heart. He would never hear his daughters call him "Daddy" anymore. Then it suddenly hit him; he wasn't a Daddy anymore. He knew he had a son but he hadn't been a father to him in the way he had been to Kate and Tess.  
  
He was surprised that he was able to laugh of the memory. "What are you laughing of, Doug?" Carol asked as she walked towards him. She looked at him with her red and grieving eyes. Doug took her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead. "I just remembered when Tess and Kate made me breakfast and I almost ate a raw egg".  
  
"Yeah, and then you ended up at McDonald's", Carol smiled remembering how excited the twins was when they told her that they'd eaten hamburgers, fries and soda instead of bred and milk for breakfast.   
  
"I said them not to say anything but I guess that was the first thing they told you when they got of the plane?" Doug said and hugged her even more while Carol nodded. "It was".  
  
They stood there for a while not saying a word, just holding each other. Doug was leaning against the door while Carol leaned her head on his chest. "It's so awfully quiet", she suddenly said. "I still can't believe I'm never going to hear their voices again".   
  
Doug pulled her away from her. "Didn't you bring the karaoke player down in the living room?" he asked. Carol nodded. "Come with me".  
  
In the living room the player was standing on the floor by the couch. Carol sat down while Doug put on player:   
  
"Hi and welcome to 'There's no Trouble in Twin Town'. I'm Tess and this is my twin sister Kate".  
  
"Hello, people. How are you today? I can't hear you! Great"  
  
"Well, Kate. What is on our show today?"  
  
"A lot of music, an interview with Nurse Carol Hathaway, Dr. Abby Lockhart and Dr. Luka Kovac who all work at County General Hospital's ER, competitions…."  
  
"Oh my God", Carol said and held her hand in front her face while she cried. Doug immediately pushed the stop button.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'll turn it off".  
  
Carol shook her head sobbing. "No, I want to hear the rest. It's just that they made that show on Wednesday".  
  
"Last week?"  
  
"Yeah. Today is it exactly a week since they recorded it. I remember how much they wanted to interview everyone in the ER but they just ended up with Abby, Luka and me".  
  
Doug put it on play and sat next to Carol on the couch holding her in his arms while they listen to their daughters' show.  
  
"Here it comes", Carol said when the interviews began.  
  
"Can you tell us a little about yourselves?" Kate asked  
  
"Well, my name is Carol Hathaway and I'm a nurse here at County".  
  
"I've heard you're the head nurse. Is that correct?" Tess interrupted her.  
  
Carol continued. "Yes, that's right. Anyway, I have two beautiful daughters who I love more than anything".  
  
"We love you too, Mummy", Kate whispered trying not to get it on the tape, of course unsuccessfully.   
  
"What about your daughters' father?" Kate asked.  
  
"He lives in Seattle. It's really not more to say about that"  
  
"Really?" Tess said ironically. "Why does he live in Seattle and not here with you and your children, Nurse Hathaway?"  
  
"He…I…This is not something I will tell everyone about so I'm not answering that question".  
  
"Come on, Mummy..uh..Carol, I mean" Tess sighed before whispering. "Have you forgotten you're not on the real radio, Mummy?"  
  
"Okay. Their father, dr. Doug Ross, didn't have a job here in Chicago so he moved to Seattle where he got one".  
  
"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" Tess asked and Carol laughed.  
  
"No".  
  
"Why don't you live with him?" Kate continued the interview.  
  
"We…I..he...", Carol began but was interrupted by Chuny. "Hey, Carol. Double MVA is coming in. ETA: 1 minute". "Thank you, Chuny. You just saved me from these  
interviewers. I have to go" Carol said.   
  
"Hey! We're not finished with you yet!!" Kate yelled after Carol who was on her way out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. We'll finish it later, ok?"  
  
"You bet!" both girls exclaimed in unison.   
  
Carol looked over at Doug and she could see he was crying. After all these years she'd known him she had never seen him cry as he did now. As she had done since Friday night, Carol felt tears coming down her cheeks. Just hearing the girls' voices made her entire body ache, longing to hug and kiss them.   



	8. Mourning

You'll be in my heart, part 8, "MOURNING"  
  
Note: I'm not sure of what Doug's mother's name is but I've read a few fics where the name "Sarah" is used so I decided to use that too. To whoever who owns her: I promise to return her as good as new.  
I'm sorry it took so long, I've been on holiday but now I'm back. The next chapter of Unexpected Surprises will be out very soon:)   
  
  
Doug and Carol continued listening to the show. When it was finished they just sat on the couch staring out in the living room, remembering their girls.   
  
"I just can't believe that this actually has happened", Carol eventually said. "About three months ago Kate asked me how long I'd cry if she died".  
  
"She did?"  
  
Carol nodded while wiping away tears. She could remember that day so much and it felt like someone took a knife and ripped out of her heart when she thought about it.   
  
----------------------------Flashback--------------------------  
  
Kate came down the stairs and headed to her mother who was reading in a magazine. "Mummy?"  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"How long would you have cried if I died?"  
  
Carol was very shocked by her daughter's question. How on earth was her 9-year-old daughter thinking about that? "Come here", she said and Kate sat down on her lap. Carol kissed her on her cheek before she answered. "That's hard to tell, Katie, but I would always be crying in my heart. I can't imagine a life without you or Tess, and if something happened to you two, I'd be devastated".  
  
----------------------------End flashback-----------------------------  
  
"It was like she knew something would happen".   
  
  
The next day, 6 days since the fatal murders, Carol and Doug arranged a memorial service for the twins where only their closest family and friends participated. Doug and Carol's mothers, Sarah and Helen, Mark and Elizabeth were all there to say goodbye to Kate and Tess before the funeral. All goodbyes at the funeral the next Tuesday would be shared with thousands of unknown people. This crime had shaken millions and many of them wanted to show Carol and Doug their support.   
  
After receiving the tragic news Sarah had been living Helen's house. The two women were trying to get through this together. When they arrived at the memorial Mark and Elizabeth already were there.  
  
"Hi", Sarah said. "Mark, right?"  
  
Mark nodded and shook Sarah's hand. "Yes, and this is my wife Elizabeth".  
  
"Hello. How do you do?" Elizabeth said trying to smile.  
  
Sarah smiled back at the woman with the British accent. "Not too good am I afraid, but who am? How are you two doing? Doug has told me a lot about you, Mark, and he's mentioned you too, Elizabeth".  
  
Elizabeth looked at the two women. She could see the emptiness and sorrow in their eyes. "We're trying to deal with everything that has happened. It came as a terrible shock and it just hit me two days ago that everything we hear about as the "Pontague-murders" really is about Kate and Tess. We are okay, it's Doug and Carol we're worried about".  
  
"So are we. We have tried to accept that we aren't grandmothers anymore. Someone stole our beautiful granddaughters away from us. All we've got left is the memories and the sorrow".  
  
While Mark, Elizabeth, Helen and Sarah were talking outside, were Doug and Carol inside trying to psych themselves up to see their dead daughters. Carol took Doug's hand in hers and squeezed it. For the first time since Friday she wasn't crying. It was like she was empty for tears. "I'm scared, Doug".  
  
Doug looked at Carol and took his arm around her. "What are you scared of?"  
  
"Everything".  
  
"Come here", Doug said and took both his arms around her. "There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. We used to be afraid for the girls all the time but they are gone now. Our little girls are in heaven now and they are safe there. They aren't in any pain anymore, it's just in our hearts it will hurt forever".  
  
"I know. It's just that knowing that they, whoever who did this to my children, still are out there somewhere……What if they do it again? What if they take Ella or other children around here?"  
  
"Taking another child would probably reveal them", he answered while touching her curly hair. "I think they're hiding".  
  
"I'm scared anyway", Carol said while resting her head on Doug's chest.  
  
"I know, Carol". Then silence followed before he said something again. "Are you ready?"  
  
Carol nodded and wiped away a few tears. Doug opened the white door in front of them. When they entered the room, they could see the two gurneys.  
  
"Oh my God", Carol whispered and squeezed Doug's hand harder. They walked towards the gurneys where their daughters were laying. Just by looking at the two children on the gurneys and knowing that they were their own daughters tore them apart inside.   
  
"They are so pale", Carol said and took Tess' white and lifeless hand in to her hand. "and her hand is so cold".  
  
"I can't believe that someone is capable to do this to two innocent children", Doug murmured whilst watching his two daughters. Everything became more real now that he'd seen the girls lying on the gurneys, all pale and cold. They weren't supposed to be like this. Kate and Tess should be outside laughing and playing with their friends like other 9-year-olds. They shouldn't be lying here dead.  
  
"They are insane, Doug, and people who kill children should never come out in the society again. They've used their chance and they shouldn't get another one. Tess and Kate do not get any other chances. They were 9 ½ years old".  
  
"I know, Carol, and I totally agree. But the police have to catch them first". He wiped away some of Carol's tears.  
  
"They are so beautiful, Doug. I don't know if I see it through a mother's eyes, but they are beautiful".  



	9. You'll be in my heart

You'll Be In My Heart, part 9, "You'll Be In My Heart"  
  
Even though it was unwanted, the day came. The day when everything was final, the day when all stores in Chicago were silent from 1 to 3 pm, all restaurants were closed and no one was working. The day everyone wanted to forget.   
  
Church bells rang as the people started filling the church. The big church was suddenly so small. It seemed like whole Chicago had shown up. Hundreds of people wanted to show Doug and Carol their support, and to say goodbye to the two girls that they'd never know but also had gotten to know through media since the day they were reported missing.   
  
Many were already crying when they made their way into the church, which was almost full of unknown people. Just by looking at the two, small white caskets in front of them made them cry even more. Both caskets were surrounded by tons of flowers and little teddy bears, and on the top of the one to the left there was a picture of Kate and on the one to the left there was a picture of Tess. The girls were smiling and laughing on the pictures, and it was unbelievable that they'd never do that again.  
When there ceremony began all the seats were full and every little space was taken. In the first pew sat Doug and Carol holding hands, Mark, Ella, Elizabeth, Sarah and Helen. Behind them was Abby, Luka, Kerry, Connie, Lydia, Carter, and so on and so on it went, row after row.  
  
"We are gathered here today to say goodbye and to celebrate the memory of two young girls. Two small children, who barely had gotten a little taste of life, were taken away from us in a so sudden and heartbreaking way", the priest began. "I ask myself every day why people do these terrible things to each other, and every time I understand that I've got no answer, and never will. In God's eyes everybody is his children, and they are all brothers and sisters, but how can that be if they are able to hurt and kill each other? There are a lot of questions I want the answer of but never will, but when I think about it I know, deep in my heart, that there's questions without answers. Unfortunately crimes like this happen too often and the victims this time were Kate and Tess Hathaway Ross.   
We'll now hear from Mark Greene".   
  
Mark rose and walked slowly toward the two child caskets. He knew he wouldn't be able to speak without problems; he was already fighting against the tears. On his way up his legs felt like jelly and suddenly he almost felt like spaghetti, first totally stiff and suddenly so soft.   
"Hello, everyone. I can't believe I am standing here today, in this church, looking at two white and small caskets. Two weeks ago I never thought I was attending a funeral today, and here I am. In Tess and Kate's funeral, 80 years too early.   
I remember Thanksgiving 9 ½ years ago, when I was about to eat the best meal of the year, the phoned rang. Carol was in labour. I rushed to the hospital but I the first baby was already delivered when I arrived. It was a little girl. Tess. After a couple of hours the next baby was born. The second girl. Kate. I don't think I've seen Carol more happy". Mark could feel he'd trouble speaking. His voice was about to brake. "As the years have gone by I have become very attached to Kate and Tess, not to mention my daughter, Ella. She has, as a lot of other children, lost two of her beloved friends. Tess and Kate were Ella's ideal. She loved to be with them and play, and even though she's 1 ½ years younger than them, Kate and Tess still played with her. They didn't forget her when friends from their class came over or something, they treated her like everyone else and that shows a little of how great girls they were". He turned towards the two caskets. "We miss you and you'll always be in our hearts".  
  
On his way down he finally let the tears come. When he sat down at the bench Doug thanked him. "Thank you, Mark. That was beautiful".  
  
"Daddy, I want to read my poem", Ella said.   
  
Mark looked at his daughter. She and Rachel meant the world to him. "Are you sure, honey?"  
  
Ella nodded. "Yes, I'm sure".  
  
Mark followed Ella up to the priest:   
"I have written a poem to Kate and Tess. They are in heaven now but I don't want them to be there. I want them to come home again because I miss them and I miss playing with them".  
  
*******************************************************  
Everything is so stupid.   
I thought you just had got lost.   
Is it fun to be angels?   
Are you still kids or do you grow up like I am?   
It's so difficult to understand everything.  
Everything is so stupid.   
*******************************************************  
  
When Ella was finished Mark took her back to the others. Everyone in the whole church was crying; Ella's poem was so honest, and the love from a little girl to her friends was so deep and moving. Even though the priest was used to burry people in any age, he cried too, and it was a while before he began to speak again. "The girls' father has said he wants to say a few words.  
  
Doug kissed Carol before he rose and got up to the priest.   
"First of all want Carol and I to thank everyone who have come here today to say goodbye to Kate and Tess with us. We're very touched by your kindness and support the last two weeks. Losing a child is the worst thing parents ever can imagine. No one can describe the sorrow and loss you feel when you've lost a child. We haven't just lost one child; we've lost two children. Both of our children. We'll never get to see our girls again, we'll never hear them laugh or cry or fight ever again. Just by thinking about it makes me want to die too".   
  
"Becoming a father was the best thing that happened to me. These 9 ½ years have been the best years of my life and I thought it only would be better and better, but those years will never come. Someone took our girls away from us. There is an explanation for what they did but not an excuse.   
As the days have gone by the police has caught two men, and slowly parts of the truth have been told. It's bad enough that someone raped and killed our little girls but one even more terrible thing was revealed a couple of days ago. After they'd killed Kate, Tess tried to run away before they took her too. That means that Tess must have watched them kill her twin sister. I can't imagine what they were thinking when this happened; This was what Mummy and Daddy was afraid of? I don't know, and I never will get to know what they were thinking. I just hope they knew how much we loved them, and how much we miss them"   
  
Doug wiped away a few tears before he continued. "Tess and Kate's favourite movie was Tarzan. They just loved that movie and they could watch it over and over again without getting tired of it. Phil Collins' song "You'll be in my heart" was their favourite song and they loved to sing it in their karaoke player. Carol and I want to play the song here today, in the memory of our girls. As Mark said: They will always be in our hearts.  
  
*****************************************   
  
Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't you listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Always  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
In memory of  
  
"Kate" and "Tess"  
  
  
Author's note: I just want to say that this story was worst story I've ever written. It's not like I don't like it but while I wrote this story everything became more real to me. What happened to Kate and Tess actually happened to two girls in Norway. This case was a great shock on everyone in the country, but compared to USA, and a lot of other countries, Norway is a tiny country. I don't know how USA would react if two girls at the ages of 8 and 10 suddenly were raped and killed after they'd been swimming at a family place but in Norway this was one of our worst tragedies. Therefore two cities were silent when the girls were buried, and I decided to "close down" Chicago during the funeral in this story. I hope no one feels offended by my story because it's true but it you are, please tell me and I'll remove it.   
  
Kate  



End file.
